Kingdom Hearts: The Princess Of Balance Xehanort Saga Arc 1
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: Middleton sucked into The Darkness. Everyone Disappeared accept for One. Serefina, Chosen by a Keyblade. Join her Max Goof and PJ as they search for King Mickey and Learn more about the Worlds than they ever knew. Sora/Namine, Serafina/Kairi, Kim/Ron, Riku/?
1. The Princess Of Balance?

Middleton, a town of peace and prosperity that was protected by the trio known as "Team Possible" along with their technician Wade Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Serefina protected Middleton from the Evil's of Dr. Drakken but today, little known to Middleton this would be the last time he would bathe in the light. In the lab of Dr. Drakken a strange brown hooded figure. "Are you Dr. Drakken?" He asked causing the blue faced man with a scar above his right eye blinked turning around in confusion. "Yeah and who in the name of my mother are you?" He asked in confusion. suddenly the man summoned out a strange creature with a vaguely humanoid body structure. It had a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of its eyes, this creature's body is completely black. "I come bearing a gift, bring it to life and your wildest dreams will come true." He said with a smirk dropping it at Drakken's feet.

"Okay but I've never met you why are doing this?" He asked as the man turned around. "I'm just returning this world to Darkness..." he said before disappearing into a puff of black. Meanwhile at Middleton High suddenly in the classroom a tall man with a large muscular build. He has dark eyes and dark hair cut into a neat flat top. "Serefina!" The man shouted. "24!" She shouted upon flying up out of her sleep as the class giggled causing her to blush hiding her face as her good friend Kim Possible chuckled. "No the answer was 52 if you were paying attention you would've seen that." He said as Sere sighed hiding her face. latter that day as the sun was setting they were outside the the Possible Residence. "So are they're really other worlds out there Kim?" Serefina asked causing Kim to shrug. "Not sure really, but we'll never know by staying here right Ron?" Kim asked. "You got that right KP!" Ron said with a small grin. "So if we do get to another world what then?" Ron asked in confusion. "Do what we always do, Kick evils but." Kim said with a small smirk. "That's our Kim," Serefina said with a small grin. "Well its getting late guys let's head home." Kim said with a small smile as they all nodded heading their own way home.

Meanwhile in another world away from where Serefina was. "Dad!" a voice shouted throughout a castle as we meet up with one Max Goof dawning his Royal Guard outfit literally riding a skateboard though the castle. He continued his way through the castle before suddenly he crashed into someone and groaned. "Oh Max, what has the king and I told you about going to fast in the castle.." A female voice said as he looked up seeing someone dawning a royal garb. "Ugh sorry Queen Minnie..." Max said slowly getting up dusting himself off. "Your lucky I don't tell your father young man but he's out on an errand for the king-OOPS!" She said covering her mouth remembering she promised Goofy not to tell.

"Oh dear...your father is going to let me have it now.." Queen Minnie muttered as Max waved it off. "Ah please my dad is to kind hearted to hold a grudge. Whats going on?" Max questioned as Minnie sighed. "Well you see your dad and Donald are out looking for the "Key" she explained as Max blinked before hitting his fist. "OH! You mean like that strange blade the king had?" Max asked as Minnie nodded. "I see thanks Minnie!" Max shouted getting on his Skateboard taking off as Minnie sighed. "Why do I feel like hes going to grab PJ and go after the Key..." Minnie muttered.

"PJ! PJ!" Max shouted riding in on his skateboard into the courtyard before getting off as PJ turned around. "OH hey Max, what's up?" PJ asked having just finished practicing the swinging with his ax as Max smiled. "We just got a mission follow me we're heading to the spare gummi ship I'll explain when we get there come on!" Max shouted taking off on his Skateboard. "Wait up!" PJ called after his friend taking off after him. As they were making their way down towards the gummi ship. "What do you mean, "World's Disappearing" PJ?" Max questioned as PJ shrugged. "That's what my dad told me before he disappeared but worlds are disappearing all over the place." PJ explained.

Max stopped for a moment blinked. "Am I forgetting something?" Max questioned. "MAXWELL GOOF!" A female voice snapped as Max gulped. "Yep I knew I forgot something." He stated with a sweat drop. Back at Middleton Serefina yawned but was unable to get to sleep. Outside she looked and blinked. "A storm? What's going on there was nothing about Rain tonight I better go check on Kim and Ron." She said jumping out of bed and heading outside. Once outside she looked around. "Kim, Ron!" Serefina called out before she heard. "YOU JUST HAD TO EXPERIMENT ON IT DIDN'T YOU?!" A female voice shouted as Serefina knew that voice as Shego. Suddenly out of the ground came a lot of strange creatures with a vaguely humanoid body structure. It had a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also had two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of its eyes, this creature's body is completely black. "What...the...hell?!" Serefina asked in shock. Suddenly the creature charged in as Serefina tried to nail one in the head only for her foot to simply phase through them. Serefina being one to know when a battle was beyond her abilities quickly dashed away and headed towards Kim's home.

"Kim!" Serefina called out racing up to her as she had her eyes closed. "Thank god you're okay, Wheres Ron? And what the hell are those things?!" She snapped as Kim opened her eyes. "The Door...has opened.." She said as Serefina blinked. "The hell are you talking about?" She asked. "The Door has Opened, Serefina! Now we can go to the outside world!" Kim shouted as she turned around. "The hell are you talking about we need to find Ron first!" Serefina shouted. "Ron will be with us!" Kim snapped as Serefina's eyes widened in shock. "Kim...what's happened to you..." She asked as Kim looked up to the sky. "Once we step though, we might not be able to come back.." Kim stated. "Than let's not! You've got your friends and family here!" Serefina snapped. "No way, we've come this far and this maybe our only chance! The Darkness can kiss my ass, I'm afraid of nothing!" Kim snapped.

Kim turned around extending her hand. "Kim..." She stated before suddenly a portal of darkness opened up and surrounded bellow Kim as vines of Darkness began surrounding over Kim's body. "KIM!" Serefina shouted racing forward as one fine grabbed her foot as she tried to reach for Kim's hand to drag her out of the Darkness. Suddenly right as it seemed the Darkness was about to engulf them both a light shined brightly when the Darkness dissipated Kim was nowhere to be seen but in Serefina's hand laid a strange blade. The blade part of her new weapon was in the shape of a Key while the hilt was a crimson color with a strange 3 part keychain. a head if you will. "Serefina...Princess Of Balance...Awaken...fulfill your destiny with this...Keyblade..." a voice echoed as Serefina looked at the blade in confusion. "A Key...blade?" She questioned.

Suddenly the shadow creatures charged in as Serefina turned around and sliced through one splitting it in half causing the young woman to blink in confusion. Suddenly however, pieces of the world began flying into the air as she held onto the earth of her world. "Mom...Dad...I don't know when I will see you again this is goodbye for now...but what the hell is a keyblade?!" She questioned before her part of the world dissipated into the Darkness. In an unknown world Max and PJ were entering the world before Max looked up. "Oh no...PJ look!" Max called pointing to the sky as a star disappeared. "Oh crud. That mean's another world just got taken over by darkness," PJ noticed with a look of sadness on his face. A world full of life just vanished in the sky, "great, just great," the axe-wielding youth noticed."Let's go we've gotta find this key before anymore worlds fall to Darkness, this is bad REALLY REALLY Bad." Max stated pondering for a moment. "Let's start in District 1 and work from there." Max stated.

"Yeah that's a good idea," PJ agreed. Starting from the first district was a good way to get some good progress and save a world. As the two of them took off meanwhile Serefina was slowly waking up. "Where...Am...I?" She asked before jumping up with the Key in her hand. "Middleton!" She shouted before racing forward. "What we're those things..." Serefina muttered to herself. "They'll come at you out of nowhere Lass." A voice said as Serefina turned around. "What the-Who's there?!" She questioned as suddenly a brown haired man with a cowboy hat on and his hair in a ponytail dawning a brown coat like jacket and cowboy boots on with a gun over his shoulder came into being. "And They'll keep coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." He said pointing at her blade before sighing holding his hat. "Sora was one thing but this, this is too much." He said with a sigh.

"Hey you trying to insult me or something?! Spill what's that mean prick!" She snarled as the man took a deep breath before speaking. "Nevermind lass, Let me see that Key." The man said walking forward. "What?!" She shouted jumping back. "Forget it you want this You'll have to get it by force." She said jumping backwards ready to strike as the man drew his gun ready to fire. "Fine than, Have it your way.." He said as the two got ready to go at it. The man jumped forward before jumping in the air aiming for a slice on this new foe before he ducked and launched two element based shotgun shells blasting Serefina into a wall. "Ow..." She muttered as she jumped up and charged forward and sliced at this new guy a few times before spinning around and sliced forward knocking him away as he back flipped landing on his feet. As she charged back in this new guy launched another shot gun shell sending her flying backwards as she landed on her feet growling.

As the man tried to blast her again she dodged to the side before charging forward and knocked him into the air and sliced at him 2 times before slicing him to the alleyway. She was looking to charge in before suddenly a blue like ball appeared as he launched some sort of ice like attack sending her flying to the ground in the world the central area if you will. Serefina was slowly getting up as this man re loaded before launching what looked like a non lethal blast that sent her flying down onto the ground knocking her out as he humphed. "Yo Irvine what's the deal?" A voice said before it appeared as suddenly some strange blonde haired man with a tattoo around his right eye walked up to him. "Get Leon and Yuffie Zell, things just got bad..." He explained.

When Serefina came to she groaned before shaking off her head. "Ah good you're awake, Irvine you and Squall have a habit of overdoing things.." A female ninja draped in green tank top, short pants, long white socks and some orange shoes. "Thats Leon..." A voice said as Serefina turned to see a brown haired swordsman with a scar on his forehead draped in a dark coat with a lion symbol on the back and a lion chain around his neck.

"That blade..." Serefina said as the one girl nodded wagging her finger. "Yeah I'm Yuffie, we had to get that weapon away from you to shake off those creatures turns out that's how they we're tracking you." Yuffie explained. "It was the only way to conceal your heart for them but it won't work for long, thought we we're finished with them once Sora showed up but I guess I was wrong." Leon said. "Sora?" She questioned. "Another story for another time, Still..." He said picking up the blade. "Hard to believe you too we're chosen by a Keyblade." He said swinging it before it disappeared and reappeared in Serefina's hand. "The Heartless, those creatures who attacked you, they're after your heart." Irvine said as Serefina blinked. "Why Mine?" She questioned. "Only those with a Strong Heart can wield the Keyblade." She said as Serefina gave an Ah...sound. "The Darkness in people's hearts is what attracts them." Yuffie stated. "And there is Darkness within every heart.." Leon said as Serefina sighed. "Well this is a fine mess i've gotten myself into, first Middleton Disappears I have no clue we're Ron or Kim are and now I have some Key that is apart of some big destiny I'm apart of.." She said with a sigh.

"LEON! IRVINE!" Yuffie shouted as suddenly a much more refined heartless than Shadows appeared, appearing as a noble knight-type warrior at first glance. A closer examination reveals the Soldiers are just as beastly as the other Heartless. Their muscular forms are clad in a bluish-black body suit bearing the Heartless emblem and purple inverted emblems trimmed in gold on the knees. They wear black, silver trimmed shoes that end in spiral toes, silver wristbands, and a silver knight's helm decorated with two angular, eye-like spirals on the front and a yellow stripe at the base of the curled silver plume. It's true Heartless behavior comes out on a close examination of their fierce blue and red-tipped claws, and their shadowed faces with bright yellow eyes and toothy maw. "Yuffie Go!" Leon shouted as she raced out of the room before Irvine blasted the Heartless with his shotgun. "Don't bother with the Small fry Serefina, Find the leader and take him!" Leon shouted jumping out of the window as Serefina sighed shrugging her shoulders. "What have I gotten myself into..." She muttered racing out the window after Leon.

"OUT OF MY WAY YOU HEARTLESS BASTARDS!" Serefina shouted slicing though waves of Heartless making her way towards District Three. Things were getting ugly that was for sure, She made her way down the stairs towards the main part of District Three. "Uh Max? Are these the Heartless?" PJ asked as the Soldier appeared as Max readied his Skateboard. "Let's go PJ!" Max shouted. Suddenly a huge explosion sent them flying before landing on Serefina's back. "Ugh...this Key's caused me nothing but problems since I got it.." Serefina groaned. "Huh?" Max questioned as the two looked up. "NO WAY!" PJ and Max shouted. "Well I guess you could say the Key found us instead eh Max?" PJ questioned. "Yeah I guess..." Max said with a laugh. Suddenly a dark portal opened up as a Dragon roar was heard before a dark dragon swooped in and landed with a roar. Dark Energy flowed through the creature's stomach as a latter made of dark energy with the Heartless symbol on it chains wrapped around its neck with the heartless symbol on it turned to the group letting out a roar. "KEYBLADER HEART!" It hissed as Serefina's eyes widened. "D-D-Did that Heartless just talk?" She questioned.

The Creature went in to strike as Serefina jumped out of the way in the nick of time as the Dragon went and tried to slam its tail on Serefina causing Serefina to jump in the air before pulling a little spinning motion in the air slicing down on the lantern on the Dragon's tail as it let out a roar lowering its head before Max wasted little time more or less grinding on the Dragon on its face going towards the lantern before roundhouse kicking it. PJ not wanting one to be left out of the battle charged in and sliced won on the Lantern a few times as the dragon let out a roar letting out a dark flame towards the trio as Max jumped in the air after being hit. "YEOWCH! HOT! HOT! HOT!" He screamed in pain running around in circles trying to put it out. "Easy Max! Cure!" PJ called out casting a spell on Max as he panted before glaring at the Dragon and steamed at the Dragon. "HEY THAT HURT YOU JACKASS!" Max screamed in anger. "Try this on for size BLIZZARD!" PJ shouted as he casted a spell onto that looked freezing cold on the Lantern as the dragon let out a roar of pain. "HA!" Serefina shouted slicing down on the lantern before the Dragon slapped the Keyblade holder with its tail causing Serefina to jump back landing in place as the Dragon turned around only for Max to literally smack it with his skateboard. "Eat It Ugly! NOW PJ!" Max shouted jumping out of the way. "BLIZZARD!" PJ shouted pointing his ax towards the Dragon only for it to roar in pain as Serefina jumped over the Dragon slicing down on the dragon as its lantern slowly began falling in half. Suddenly the Dragon roared in pain before it began to dissipate as a Heart slowly emerged out of the Heartless as the remains of the Heartless disappeared.

"Finally found you Key holder and man do you know how to fight!" Max said bringing Serefina into a noggie as she laughed. "Thanks.." She said with a small smile. "It seems like Goofy's son has been seeking a holder of the Keyblade." Irvine said appearing with Zell out of nowhere. "Listen we're I need to find my dad we have a Gummi Ship that could take us to other worlds, you're looking for your friends right?" PJ asked. "Yeah...Kim...Ron..." Serefina said closing her eyes. "Serefina, go with them, You're bound to find Sora, the other wielder of the Keyblade and you're not going to find your friends wondering around here endlessly." Irvine stated with a tip of his Cowboy hat. "Alright." She said turning around and put her hand out. "Let's do this." She said as Max smirked and shook her hand before suddenly a shock went through her as he let go laughed. "Joy Buzzer my way of saying hi." Max said as the trio let out a laugh.

Meanwhile in a dark room on the table in the center a crystal orb was showing Serefina, Max and PJ as a strange figure tightened his fist. "That Dragon Heartless, I sent to Traverse Town got take down so Easily?!" He snapped. A strange prince like person growled before humping. "What do these blades grow on trees or something?" He asked before placing a hand on his blade A strange Lizard, Chameleon like creature humphed. "Easy my friend, It's the Power Of The Keyblade, had the girl been on her own she would've gotten squashed." He stated with a humph. a strange old Lady laughed before speaking. "Just let me get back to my lab and I'll turn her into a Laima or something." She said with an evil laugh. Then a levitating golden triangle with a black top hat and bow tie spoke with confidence , "Besides they both got lucky in Traverse Town. They're crazy if they go after us and believe me I know crazy." A orange haired masked figured humphed. "Who asked you anyways and what do you hope to do? Your a floating Eye!" He snapped before finally.

"ENOUGH!" a voice shouted as they all turned around to show a black cloaked witch with a staff holding an orb. "It seems we underestimated how many Key's were out there. None the Less...The Keyblade has chosen her, Will it be Her and The Boy who conquer the Darkness? Or will The Darkness swallow both of them? Either way with her around she just made our goal that much more simpler." She said with a smirk.


	2. Heroscape Part 1

Serefina, now accompanying Max and PJ as they we're flying to the nearest world from Traverse Town. Now that she had a way to travel. Serefina was going to try and focus and find her freinds Kim and Ron. Suddenly the Gummi Ship made a strange noise. "What the?" Serefina asked as Max blinked looking to see the Gas tank empty. "What the? PJ did you fill this thing up before we left?" Max questioned. "Huh? I thought it your your turn to fill it up man," PJ responded. He really thought it was Max's turn to fill up the ship up.

"Uh-oh..." Max muttered sweat dropping realizing it had been his turn. "You forgot didn't you max?" Serefina asked as Max rubbed the back of his neck sweat droping. "It might of um Slipped my mind." Max said as Serefina sighed before suddenly the ship began making a very fast decedent. "Hold on Guys!" Serefina shouted holding onto her seat. "Ohnonononononono!" PJ panicked while he felt the ship dive down quickly in the air while he grabbed his seat with all of his might.

It didn't take long before the gummi ship made a crash landing, the ship was lucky not to have been damage as Serefina Max and PJ crawled out of the ship in a groan. "Ugh..." She moaned. "Damn, note to self program a reminder next time!" Max shouted at himself looking around at the sky. "Where in the world are we exactly?" Max asked. "We're on some kind of beach," PJ said as he stepped onto the sand," What world is this? Serefina looked around before waving her hands. "Come on guys lets see what the situation with this world is." Serefina stated heading away from the Gummi ship. "Good Idea, hey PJ lets get going." Max called out to his friend. "Right, let's go." PJ said in agreement, following his team into the city. Suddenly as the group made their way out into this new world suddenly Shadow and Soilder Heartless appeared surrounded them as Serefina got in fighting stance as her Keyblade manfested. "Heartless Great..Max! PJ! Get ready!" Serefina shouted getting ready to do battle as Max readied his Skateboard. "Bring it on Heartless!" Max shouted.

PJ got into a fighting stance while he took out his ax and looked at the swarm of Shadow and Soldier heartless coming at them from multiple angles but he wasn't backing down with his friends by his side, "Let's do it!" "Alright HA!" Serefina shouted charging in and sliced through one Shadow, They were the weaker of the bunch. "MAX! PJ! FOCUS ON THE SHADOWS THAN WE WILL TAKE OUT THE SOILDERS!" Serefina shouted as she blocked one attack from a soldier knocking it away. "Got it 360 on a heartless face coming right up!" Max shouted charging in before grinding his board on one of the Heartless before spinning around and round house kicking one of the Shadows away.

"Nice one Max!" PJ praised his best friend after swinging his ax hard, cleaving through three Shadows in one swing before casting a quick Fire spell on one near Serafina, "I got your back Serafina!" he called out, using his magic knowledge. "Thanks PJ. Alright then!" Serafina shouted as she used her keyblade and sliced though a few shadows and sliced on them destroying them before jumping up in the air and turned around. "FIRE!" She shouted launching a blast of fire towards one soldier causing it to explode letting lose a Heart as she landed on the ground with a smirk. "IN COMING SHADOWS!" Max shouted grinding though a few of them and did a flip landing on his feet and bowed as if he was performing for a crowd as Serafina laughed. PJ barely stepped out of the way of a flying Soldier heartless, slashing it in the back after it before doing the same to a couple of Shadow, "How many of these heartless are there?!" he asked through a spinning slash with his two handed weapon.

"No idea, its like they said they keep coming after us as long as I have the Keyblade HA!" She shouted spinning around and sliced a few Shadows in half. "Heads up!" Max shouted shooting off a plank that had been set up before slamming down on the ground creating a shockwave destroying a few Soldiers. "OH YEAH! WHO'S THE MAN!" Max shouted before being hit to the side by a soldier as he grunted shooting up. "HEY! I WASN'T DONE BASKING IN MY VICTORY!" Max steamed. "I'll get these guys so you can keep gloating dude," PJ smiled before slamming his ax down hard to create Thunder to destroy a couple of the heartless in the area. Suddenly a rifle blast was heard and blasted the ground sending PJ, Max and Serafina flying as they landed on the ground panting as Serafina looked up and growled seeing Humanoid looking Heartless. "Great as if we didn't have enough Heartless to deal with.." Max muttered to himself. A squad of black human looking Heartless stood before them armed with black rifles pointed at them from all angles, ready to fire and ready to kill, "Awww man I was hoping we could take a break.." PJ complained while he looked at the gun-toting heartless. Looks like the fight wasn't over.

"Need some help?" A voice shouted before suddenly a stretchy harm in the shape of a fist came out of nowhere and slammed right into the Heartless's face as the girl flipped over landing on the ground. She was a brown haired middle aged woman with a red like outfit with a giant I symbol on the chest of her outfit. "These things again?" She questioned readying herself for battle. This woman in the red and black uniform knew how to move in battle despite being old enough to be Serafina's mom. She could handle herself and apparently she was on their side, "Um yeah we can use the help, thank you!" PJ answered gratefully. "FIRE!" Serafina shouted launching one towards the Soldier charging and sliced it a few times before slicing though it. Suddenly this mysterious woman grabbed one of the new heartless before lifting it up in the air and slammed it into one of the nearby trees. "That's going to leave a mark.." Max squinted before spinning around and knocked one Heartless into a tree. "Ooooh that's gotta hurt!" PJ cringed from the impact of the Soldier getting tossed into the tree. He followed up with another cast of Thunder to shock the armed Heartless from a distance, playing the ranged fight against them as well.

"Alright lets finish this!" The woman said as Serafina nodded jumping in the air before the woman grabbed her and spun her around as she had her keyblade out slicing though soldiers and Shadows before the woman let her go as she flipped forward and sliced the last of the new heartless spinning the keyblade around with a grin before Max came from behind grinding though the last few of the shadows. PJ ran like mad at the remaining Heartless cleaving and swinging his ax like a madman leaving downed Shadows and Soldiers and the new rifle-toting friends in his wake.

Serafina panted looking around before nodding now that the Heartless are gone as her Keyblade disapated as she walked forward extending her hands. "Thanks for the help. I'm Serafina." She explained as Max walked up placing a hand on Serafina's shoulder. "Max Goof, extreme skateboarder at your service!" Max said with a small grin. "Name's P.J. Glad we could help ma'am," The heavy-set warrior replied with a friendly smile, slinging his ax onto his back now that the battle was over and all was clear.

"You're welcome. You three remind me of my kids," Elastigirl said to the young heroes before perking up with a sense of urgency, "by the way did you happen to see my kids? A black haired girl and a blonde boy wearing the same type of uniform that I have?" She asked. "Afraid not see we just arrived her our s-" She started before Max gave her a SHHH comment as it was for the most part out of vision. "Er I mean car broke down after a minor accident we're kinda new to the city." She explained as Max gave a sigh with realize. "You want us to help you look for them perhaps?" She asked with a smile. "Yes I can use all the help I can get to find my kids and my husband to while we're at it," Elastigirl answered, "I'm ready to go."

Once everything was all set they made they're way through the forest thanks to Elastigirl knowing her way through this area they made it into the City as Serafina looked around in shock. Luckily she was able to keep her composure. "Hmmm so Elastigirl was it? based on your reaction when you found us I take it the Heartless have been here for a while now?" Serafina asked curiously.

"I wondered what those things were. Yes they've been here for a while, ever since Syndrome came here," Elastigirl answered while they walked past nearby shops in the Heroscape city. "Syndrome huh..." Sera questioned thinking for a moment before nodding. "Yep alright, we know our second order of business here guys." Sera said as Max nodded. "Yep first we help Elastigirl find her kids than we find out who this Syndrome dude is and what he wants and why The Heartless showed up with him here." Max stated with a grin. "Easy as pie," PJ nodded with a grin of his own before his stomach growled, "but let's get something to eat. I haven't eaten since we got in the shi..I mean car," he nodded quickly.

"I know a couple of restaurants but let's begin looking for my family first," Elastigirl said firmly, knowing her priorities at a time like this. Serafina nodded in agreement as the group continued throughout the city so far nothing suddenly when they reached the center of town where the Town Hall resided everything seemed quite. Suddenly out of the shadows some weird creatures appeared before out of a dark portal some familiar creatures also appeared. Shadows and Solder the basic forms of Heartless. "Here as well?!" Serafina questioned as she looked around before throwing her hand to the side as the Keyblade manifested.

"I guess we won't be getting something to eat..."PJ grumbled while he drew his battleaxe. "Here they come!" Max shouted as he got on his Skateboard really quick and charged forward. "Sera!" Elastigirl shouted causing the Keyblader to nod jumped as Elastigirl flung into the air as she looked before locked onto one soldier and slammed the Keyblade down and stabbed one of the Soldiers jumping back and sliced behind her destroying a few Shadows. PJ cleaved his way through a couple of Soldiers. Slicing them in half to do his part in the fight. Meanwhile in the world of Hollow Bastion suddenly Kim Possible's eyes were slowly opening her eyes. "Ugh my head..." Kim stated slowly getting up and regaining her balance. "Where Am I..." She muttered to herself looking around before jumping from platform to platform coming up to near a young boy who seemed to be waking up himself. "Hey. You okay?" Kim questioned. "I think so..." the lavender haired boy groaned as he opened his eyes, "what is this place?" he said while he looked around his stone surroundings.

"I'm not sure-Wait! Sera! Ron!" Kim shouted looking around but no response. "No...Middleton is gone..." She muttered to herself. "Damn it..." She cursed shaking her head. "Sorry...I don't think I got your name." She said looking at the boy. "Riku," He nodded at the red-haired girl, "what's yours?" "The names Kim Possible and" She questioned. Back at Heroscape Sera, Max and PJ just finished another wave of Heartless as She panted. "Finally..." She muttered to herself as the Keyblade dissipated. "Okay this is getting out of hand we need to find Syndrome as soon as possible." Sera stated looking around where they were. "My family has to be somewhere in this jungle..." Elastigirl grunted. The city was no use for them so they retreated back into the jungle, only to hear the sounds of rifle fire and strikes being thrown in the distance.

"What the-Come on guys!" Serafina shouted as she re brought out her Keyblade this was getting out of hand. Once they raced their way towards the sound. "Missed me!" Missed Me again! Come on that all you got?!" A small kid with the I logo on his outfit said dodging blasts from the new heartless. "EAT THIS!" A rather ahem fat man shouted before slamming a fist into its face. Suddenly a mysterious girl came from out of hiding in some invisible force field from behind one of them and kneed one of them in the back. "I know that voice. Follow me!" Elastigirl ordered, stepping in front of Serafina to lead her and her friends through the forest. Elastigirl knew that voice from anywhere. Could her family be near?

"Hey Shadow things i'm over here nope I'm over here now!" A voice said as Serefina PJ, Max and Elastigirl were racing towards the sounds of the voice. "Dad where do these things keep coming from?!" Another female voice asked. "I don't know sweetie I just hope your moms okay.." One last voice stated. "I'm getting bored beating these guys, We need to find mom," Said the annoyed voice of a younger male in the forest. It was clear that Serefina and her allies had human company in the jungle. "Ugh Okay where the hell are these voices coming from?!" Serefina finally screamed in annoyance. "Um maybe where those Heartless are headed." Max pointed out as Serefina blinked seeing Heartlesss heading in one direction. "Oh right.." She said blushing in embarrassment.

"Dad...where do these things keep coming from?" One of them stated. "HEY HEARTLESS!" Serefina shouted jumping into the fray and slashed down on one of them slashing though one of them. "Uh dad did that woman just take out one of those Shadow creatures with a giant Key?" The daughter asked. "THUNDER!" PJ shouted as suddenly a lightning bolt struck down on one of them shocking them to death. "Excuse me, Pardon me, coming though!" Max shouted shredding though some of the heartless with his skateboard. Suddenly a hand extended out slamming a fist right into one of the heartless's face before coming back as Elastigirl came racing in.

"MOM!" Dash shouted as the family quickly brought each other into a hug as Serefina smiled as the trio gave each other a high five. "Nice moves Serefina!" PJ stated before suddenly Max's face went white. "Oh man dad is going to kill me if we run into him!" Max stated holding his head. Suddenly however, slow claps were heard before everyone turned to see a strange orange haired individual with a strange outfit with an S on the center of it as he looked over Serefina. "Well Met...Key-bearer." He said before shrugging. "As if one Key-bearer wasn't bad enough.. now we have two deal with just my luck." the man grumbled. "Key-Bearers?" Serefina asked in confusion. "You'll find out if you get out of this world...Alive." He said before snapping his fingers as everyone outside Serefina were surrounded by Heartless. "Guys!" She shouted before glaring at the man. "Come peacefully if you want them to live." He stated.

 _To Be Continued..._


	3. Heroscape Conclusion

Serefina and company slowly woke up before looking around they were chained up to some device holding them up by some electricity. "Ah your up Key-Barer." The man said causing Serefina to growl. "Who the hell are you punk?!" She growled as the man blinked. "Oh you don't know me? well I guess I got some work to do than don't I...Princess Of Balance." He said causing her to blink in confusion. "Princess Of Balance? Wait..I heard that phrase when Middleton was taken by Darkness." Serefina stated as the man nodded. "Yes but first my name is Syndrome and secondly you see young Princess you and the other key-bearer bora, cora something like that.." Syndrome stating obviously not caring about the others name.

"What's your point in all this Syndrome?!" Elastagirl snapped as Syndrome chuckled. "Patience Elastagirl or is it Elastic Woman now eh I don't really care." Syndrome stated shaking his head. "Now than I'd love to stay in chat but I have a Key-hole to find HEARTLESS!" He shouted before snapping his fingers before a group of heartless showed up in front of the group. "I'll leave these creatures here for you.." He said with a laugh before heading out of the room.

"Come on.." Serefina muttered focusing her thoughts for a moment before suddenly the Keyblade disappeared to where it was chained up and re appeared in her hand as she sliced one of the lazor's freeing her hands and feet before dropping down to the ground. "Let's go.." She growled chagrining and sliced though a few Shadows before being tackled down by some Soldiers as she kicked up before chagrining in and sliced a few Soldiers before releasing a...heart?. "Okay what the hell? The Heartless actually steal hearts?" Serefina questioned. Shaking her head she wasted little time destroying the remaining heartless.

After freeing everyone the group zoomed out of Syndromes Lab towards the city now that they were no longer lost though this forest. Once in town they looked around before everyone heard a loud thump. "Serefina...I don't like the sound of that." Max stated as they all turned towards a building as a giant ball like robot with four legs on it and a red sensor on the top with the Heartless Logo on its chest area. "...that is one big Heartless..." Serefina muttered. "That's the biggest Omnidroid I've ever seen," Elastigirl said while she looked up at the giant robot. "If we beat that thing I'm sure Syndrome won't have any tricks to throw at us," P.J said while he grabbed his axe. Serefina extended her Keyblade and charged towards this Omidroids. "Let's end this quickly!" Serefina shouted jumping in the air going for a slice only to be grabbed by the things claws and blinked before send flying against one of the buildings. "Ow..." She groaned.

"Sera!" Max yelled before hopping on his hoverboard shield and moving quickly to the keyblader to get her out the way from further damage while Pete charged at the legs with his axe high, casting fire spells with his swings while Elastigirl began to move around the robot, building a strategy in her mind. "oi I'm going to feel that in the morning.." Serefina stated before blinking and noticed something past the droids legs and all that. "A remote? Maybe...Elstagirl! Me and my friends will distract this thing get the remote!" Serefina shouted slowly getting up. "Syndrome's got it..." Elastigirl said to herself while she saw Syndrome control this heartless by remote while PJ, Max, and Serafina got into action."Hey old guy." The speedy son of the Incredibles mouthed speeding around Syndrome trying to get him to drop the remote while Serafina and company were dealing with the robot. "What? Hey! Whoa!" He yelled before not only tripping and falling on his own feet thanks to Dash's movements but sending his controller into the air and out of his grasp in the process!

BINGO! PJ! Max, go help them recover the remote I got big and ugly here." Serafina stated dodging one of the claws the robot tried to use to nail her on the head. "Got it, let's go!" Max nodded before leading his portly comrade towards the remote that skidded onto the ground out of Syndrome's grip so they can get it themselves. "Alright heartless eat this!" Serafina shouted jumping in the air before slamming her keyblade onto the top of it creating a spark only to be flung backwards as she landed on the ground with a small smirk. The Omnidroid stopped cold in it's tracks. With the control smashed there was no way Syndrome could command it, "NOOOOOOO! MY CONTROLLER!" Syndrome yelled in dislike. "Alright time to end this, PJ can you hit the small opening spark I made with your thunder to open it up a bit more so me and Max can finish it?" Serafina questioned. However, before PJ had a chance to react suddenly the Ominidroid tucked in its claws. "Uh-oh!" Serafina muttered

"It's gonna move!" Max yelled, quickly jumping out of the way and warning his comrades to do the same before they got flattened. "Crud!" Serafina stated dodging to the side. 'sometimes this blade is not worth the trouble but it's the only connection I have to Kim and Ron.' Serafina growled. "PJ you got an opening for a lighting spell?!" Serafina questioned. "Not yet, it's got to stop rolling first." PJ answered while the giant heartless came back again for another time to try and flatten them once more. "Ah crap!" Serafina muttered to herself dodging another rolling attack from the Omnidroid. "its seems to know our moves if we can just get one move in we can end this come on you son of a bitch..come to a stop.." Serafina growled dodging to the side once again as the droid was trying to flatten her again. Luckily for Serafina the machine heartless did come to a stop. It's legs extended, its sensor reappeared, and it was standing upright again, "Well it finally stopped. I can cast Thunder on it but you guys have to distract it. Try to keep it from moving too much," PJ said with his eyes fixed on it.

"On it, Max, Elastic girl let's go but don't cast magic I've been watching it closely it adapts to our style we need to keep on the offensive physically so PJ can cast lighting!" Serafina shouted charging in and sliced down onto the creature only for it to bring its claw up to block sending her flying backward. "Steady...Steady...THUNDER!" PJ yelled before slamming his axe hard onto the pavement which sent lightning bolts aimed right at the Omnidroid, hurting it and stopping it right in it's tracks. "PERFECT LET'S END THIS NOW!" Serafina shouted as suddenly Mr. Incredible charged in and slowly lifted the droid up in the air. "OUT OF MY TOWN!" He shouted throwing it towards Serafina who sliced through it landing on the other side of it and it seemed nothing had happened at first...until suddenly it began to fall on one of its legs sparking before collapsing in a explosion as she slowly got to her feet.

After the battle the group headed back to Syndrome's lair trying to salvage what parts they could from their crash outside his lair as suddenly Serafina's keyblade started shining. "What the?" She questioned before it forced her hand and pointed towards a nearby Volcano before letting loose a stream of light as a keyhole appeared on the center of the volcano as the group heard a lock sound causing Serafina to blink in confusion. "The hell just happened?" She questioned. "I think we just closed this world off from the heartless?" Max questioned. "Ya you think?" Serafina questioned. "I don't know why else would someone call a blade a "Keyblade" Max stated throwing his hands up in the air. "Um cause it looks like a Key?" PJ questioned.

"So guess you all have to go?" Elastigirl questioned. "Yeah Kim nor Ron were here but we saved your world so that's what counts." Serafina said with a smile. "What would've happened had you not liked that keyhole thingy?" Dash questioned. "The heartless would've overun this world and it would've disappeared." Max explained grimly. "EEP! Well good thing you guys showed up when you did." Dash explained. "Yeah but how the hell are we going to get out of here now?" Serafina questioned. "Need a lift?" A voice said as they all blinked looking up to see another Gumiship slowly descending onto the world.

Once the ship opened up the trio waved good bye to Elastigirl and her family once aboard the Gummi ship shot into space before the communicator shot open in the gumiship. "Hey you two" The strange cow looking person said. "Horace?! What are you doing here?!" Max questioned. "Orders from Queen Minnie I'm to help you on your quest and you must be the Key-bearer." He said with a smile. "Yes I'm Serafina." She explained. "Delighted to meet you Key-Bearer. So where too?" He questioned. "Well I keep hearing a name by the name of "Sora" can you do some looking into that?" She questioned.

"Ah the Key-Bearer Donald and Goofy found yes I know about him from the check in Jimmy Cricket has given us." He explained. "Where was his last know location?" Serafina questioned. "Lets see acording to our database...Olymupus Coliseum was our last contact from Jimmy." Horace explained. "Than thats where we are headed next stop Olymupus Coliseum!" Serafina shouted as the gumiship zoomed off.


	4. Olympus Coliseum

The trio entered the world known as Olympus Coliseum before coming to a stop as they blinked at someone in front of them. what this woman wore was a long, sleeveless, blue rib-knit duster sweater with a pair of white wing designs on the back. She also wore a matching rib-knit arm warmers, a black tank top, a denim button-up skirt, a black ribbon on her left arm, and black cycling shorts with zippers going down the front and a pair of silver buckled black boots. Her necklace features a ring. "Hey!" Serafina called out before suddenly this woman was surrounded by heartless. "HEARTLESS!" PJ shouted as Serafina cursed quickly getting into battle position before her key-blade manifested. "Excuse me Pardon me coming though!" Max shouted slashing though some Heartless on his Skateboard slamming into them one of them he jumped on their face and skidded against them before spinning around with a smirk. "FIRE!" P.J shouted launching a blast of fire towards one of the Heartless blasting it into next week. Serafina wasted little time as she charged in slicing one of the Soldier heartless a few times before spinning her blade around and slicing through the Heartless sending it back to the dark abyss. "Damn even here is there anywhere Heartless AREN'T at?" Serafina questioned.

After finishing the Heartless Serafina walked over to the girl to offer her hand before suddenly she disappeared. "Now you didn't think she had been surrounded by Heartless for no reason did you Key-Bearer?" A voice questioned as Serafina turned around spotting a strange man in a black robe with a skull pin holding it together and blue flaming hair. "Who are you hothead?" Max questioned as P.J snickered a little bit. "Nice one Max." PJ stated with a laugh causing the younger goof to give a thumbs up. "Quite a mouth you got on you don't you dog boy?" The man questioned. "At least I have real hair." Max stated with a smirk. "Heh funny kid now back to Business Key-bearer." The man stated. "First off let her go!" Serafina stated pointing her Key-Blade at the man. "See I'd love to I really would but the thing is I OWN HER!" He stated his hair flaming up as Serafina growled. "what do you mean own her?" Serafina questioned as the man laughed. "Oh right right first off where are my Manners Hades, Lord of the dead how you doing." He stated shaking their hands.

"And that explains what exactly?" Serafina questioned. "Simple really see little miss Rin here gave me her soul in exchange to help find her little boy toy Squall." Hades explained shrugging. "But sadly we never found him." He explained. "More like you didn't look." Serafina stated. "eh details who needs them?" Hades stated. Serafina thought for a moment before smirking. "Sera I don't like that look..." PJ muttered. "You like making deals right Hades?" She questioned. "Yeah what you got in mind Key-Bearer?" Hades questioned.

"This is a Colosseum right, I'll enter them and If I win you let her go, I lose you get me." She stated as Hades blinking thinking for a moment. "A Key-Blade Wielder forever at my disposal...alright you got yourself a Deal Keyblader." Hades stated as Serafina humphed as she turned around heading towards the Colosseum. "Are you sure this is a good idea Sera?" P.J questioned. "Yeah it will be fine cause I didn't say I was entering alone." She said as Max laughed bringing her into a headlock. "Sera, you are a freakin Genius." Max stated.

Once inside Serafina looked around at the Trophies. "Whoa..." She muttered. "Hey keep it together Serafina we need to focus if we're going to pull one over on Hades." PJ stated as Serafina laughed. "Oh right right sorry." She said rubbing the back of her neck with a laugh as Max chuckled. "Sera you are such a kid sometimes." He said as Serafina blushed madly. "I AM NOT!" She snapped as P.J and Max let out a laugh. And while our three heroes marveled at the trophy room there was a small, heavy-set man with furry legs and small horns coming out of head was writing something on a scroll, "Lets see if I put these guys against these this monster here, then I'll that leaves Herc against that big guy, ahhh gods planning for these games is hard..." he groaned.

Serafina's ears perked up and turned around seeing a strange goat creature writing down as she bent down to his level. "Excuse me we're you mentioning upcoming games in this Colosseum?" She questioned. "Yeah I have too many monsters and not enough heroes to fight em," Phil said as he looked up from his scroll at the girl talking to him, "you know someone who can help little girl?" He questioned. "LITTLE GIRL?!" She snarled in anger. "Easy Serafina..." Max stated slowly calming her down. "Look uh our friend has a bit of a temper..these uh monsters did they happen to either be little shadow looking creatures or monsters with a black heart and a red X through them?" PJ questioned. "Yeah they're the monsters that are gonna be in the games and are going to be fought by some of the best heroes to ever fight," Phil said after he put down his scroll. "Thats all we needed to hear." P.J said as Serafina nodded. "Thats the Heartless alright, if you can sign the three of us up." Serafina stated. Well it looked like they got what they came for. Riona would be freed from Hades soon enough.

The goat man took a look at the three young warriors before his lips curled up and he bursted out laughing "Hahahahahaha! There's no way I'm gonna let some make-believe heroes like a little girl and her weird friends get murderized in my games." He laughed. "EXCUSE ME?!" Serafina growled as Max sighed. "Forget it Serafina, we're just going to have to find another way to Save Riona and find this Sora kid." Max stated. "Wait couldn't she just show her the Keyblade?" P.J questioned. "I don't know P,J I could easily get accused of stealing it from this Sora Kid if he has one as well." Serafina stated. "Great so we're in a rock and a hard place cause of Goat Face here Hades wins." Max growled. "Wait a minute. You guys know Sora?" He asked. If they were telling the truth he just might start taking these young warriors seriously. "Not really know him persay but I've heard about him as "The Other Key-Bearer" Serafina stated shrugging. "Wait how do YOU know this kid man?" Max questioned.

"He and his friends competed in one of my other tournaments I made not too long ago. Saved me, a couple other people, and fought Hades' big monster dog Cerberus," Phil explained, "if you kids know him then maybe you do know something about this hero thing..." he muttered. "Um..." Max started. "Was there anyone that looked a little bit like me with Sora?" Max questioned biting his lip a little worried that his father was with Sora.

Phil walked up to him, looking up at the skateboard-carrying teen, "yeah he looked like you but older with droopy ears, you know him?" he questioned. Max's face suddenly went pale. "Max?" Serafina questioned. "That's my dad Goofy...Oh when we meet Sora I am SOOO dead!" Max groaned as Serafina chuckled. "Let me guess you went on this journey despite your dad's orders?" Serafina questioned as Max nodded. "Yep and I came along," PJ seconded, "no way I was going to let my best friend go without me." and Phil just rolled his eyes, "aww that's all very touching but back to business. Since you three just might be real heroes I'll give you a safe test, an obstacle course to see if y'all fight as good as y'all talk." Phil stated.

"Sounds good. Let's do this guys." Serafina stated as the three of them clapped hands ready to do this. Once led into the training Grounds Serafina, Max and P.J looked around before Max was the first to speak. "So what's the Obstacle course you got in mind for us?" Max questioned in confusion. You guys versus all of these barrels," Phil said once they made it to the outdoor arena. There were barrels with yellow stars on them stacked up, lined up, on the arena ring and on platforms at various lengths and distances, "do whatever you gotta do to destroy all the barrels in the time limit and I'll let you in the games." He explained. "Sounds simple enough." Serafina stated getting in fighting position as her Keyblade manifested. "Ready guys?" Serafina asked as Max prepared his Skateboard while P.J readied his ax. "Yeah let's do this Serafina." Max stated.

Max PJ and Serafina were going through the obstacle course as Hades was watching them from the shadows with a strange blonde haired warrior with a outfit with the pant legs ripped some strange symbol on his pants and necklace. "Quite an interesting woman wouldn't you say?" Hades questioned as the man humphed. "So she's your opponent in your finals so take her out by any means got me?" Hades questioned. "The King Of The Underworld is afraid of a girl?" He questioned. "Sorry but my contract says to free Yuna all I have to do is-" He started. "I know blitz boy I know! You think I don't know I wrote the freakin contract!" Hades snapped. "Since that traitor Cloud turned on me you're only required to kill Hercules to get Yuna back I FREAKING KNOW!" Hades growled.

"But in order to get to Herc you gotta fight her to get to him." He said as he humphed. "Fine...I'm holding you to your end of the Deal Hades..." He said taking off as the man slowly took off as Hades spoke once he was out of ear range. "Geeze he's an uptight one imagine if he knew if I was the one who sent the heartless to help that Vegnagun fella destroy Spira?" Hades questioned as loud footsteps were heard coming from outside the Colosseum. After the obstacle course Max PJ and Serafina made their way through the Games making it to the finals as the blonde haired warrior was waiting for them. "So your Serafina..." He said looking to the side. "And that there must be the Key-Blade.." He said as Serafina blinked before the man drew his blade. "Sorry...your standing in my way..this is my story..and I plan on seeing this through to the end." He stated

 _Final Match_

 _Tidus._

"Let's go guys!" Serafina shouted charging in as she sliced through him only for him to seemingly teleport out of thin air. "What the-" Serafina questioned as Tidus re appeared with a Blitzball nailing her in the back sending her flying down to the ground. "Hey Bozo Hands off!" Max shouted charging in on his skateboard jumping up in the air going for a hit on Tidus's face only for Tidus to quickly slash Max halfway across the arena. "Your working for Hades aren't you?!" Serafina questioned getting up panting. "What of it?" Tidus questioned. "I should've known he wouldn't play fair.." Serafina growled charging right back at Tidus.

"THUNDER!" P.J shouted as Tidus dodged a few times to the side and smirked before charging in as Serafina was able to get there in time and took the blow for P.J being sent flying. "Serafina! HEAL!" P.J shouted letting lose a cure magic as Serafina back flipped and landed on her feet. "...why don't you give up?" Tidus questioned. "And give up mine and Riona's freedom?! Not a chance!" Serafina shouted. Tidus was about ready to charge in before suddenly he dodged out of the way as a giant foot stomped down on the ground.

"Sorry I can't risk you costing our operation anymore..I'm sure my boss won't mind." He stated turning around before getting a fist to the face. "HERC!" Phil shouted as they all turned to see Hercules. "Girl, I'll deal with Hades can you handle Cyclops?" Hercules said as Serafina looked up. "I think so.." She said sweat dropped. "Sorry Wonder boy love to stay and chat but got bigger fish to fry." Hades stated flicking his fingers and disappearing.

"ooo tasty Snack!" The Cyclops stated tried to grab Serafina as she dodged to the side and readied her keyblade before charging forward as she placed the keyblade into the ground before launching herself forward as she landed on the arm calling the Keyblade as it disappeared before manifested in her hand as she began making her way up the arm. "AIM FOR THE EYE GIRL! THE EYE!" Phil shouted. "Uh-Oh! Max we got company!" P.J said as Max turned around to see they were surrounded by Heartless. "Crud..." Max muttered to himself.

Suddenly however, the big guy started shaking his arm like crazy and knocked Serafina off his arm as she looked down upon being knocked off the arm and gulped. "This is going to hurt.." She muttered before begining to fall as Hercules gave a whistle before suddenly ZOOM! Serafina landed on what felt like something soft as she looked she saw she was now riding some strange flying horse. "Nice catch, Pegasus!" Hercules shouted before landing a punch on the Cyclop's foot.

The Cyclops let out a roar as suddenly he began hopping on one foot letting out OW OW OW! like crys in his language. "Pegasus was it? Head for the eye!" Serafina said as the horse let out a neigh zooming forward dodging from one side to another avoiding the Cyclops foot and zoomed upwards above the eye as Serafina jumped off jumping in the air. "HEY CYCLOPS!" Serafina shouted as the big guy looked up. "EYE BALL CORNER POCKET!" She shouted slamming the keyblade into the big guys eye.

Serafina quickly jumped back down as Pegasus caught her and zoomed her down to her friends. "PJ! Hit the Keyblade with a Lighting spell!" Serafina shouted. "Got it! Dunno what your planning but your the Keyblader!" PJ shouted readying his ax. "LIGHTING!" He shouted launching a bolt of lighting towards the Keyblade sending shock waves into the Cyclops's eye. "MY EYE! IT BURNS!" He screamed as Serafina extended her hand out as the Keyblade came manifesting back to her.

The Cyclops stumbled a few moments before falling forward holding his eye. "I give I give just don't hurt my poor eye anymore.." He whined. After everything was cleared up they met with Phil and Herc in the entrance hall. "Thus like those that came before you I hereby dub you Junior Heroes and confer upon the full rights to participate in the games." Phil stated. "Whoa whoa hold on, We just put our tails on the line and we only get Junior Heros?!" Max snapped. "You Rookies still understand what it means to be a true hero." Phil stated as Serafina just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, come on guys looks like Sora nor Ron and Kim we're here." Serafina stated as the group left the room as Hercules and Phil waved goodbye.


	5. Ant Kingdom

The next world they had access to was a rather strange one. One they landed and stepped out of the Gummi ship Serafina blinked and looked at herself, P.J and Max and blinked. "Okay um P.J Why am I an Ant, you a Beetle and Max a uh I think a moth?" Serafina stated. "I'll explain in a bit but uh Serafina I think that's the least of our worries." P.J said with a gulp as they looked up to see a red bird looking down at them. "Okay um no Heartless symbol so it's not a heartless..it's just a bird and we're bugs now I think now would be a good time to RUN!" SHe shouted as the trio zoomed off with the big red bird pretty much hot on their tails. "A bug world it had to be a freakin bug like world!" Max shouted.

Our heroes moved as fast as they could from the huge bird, hiding in tall grass, and behind trees to evade capture for lucky moments. However they came across an entrance to an anthill and one lone blue male ant who had been watching them dodge the bird stuck his head out to help them, "Hey! Come here it's safe!" He shouted. "Don't have to tell me twice!" Serafina shouted racing towards where the blue aunt was waving as Max, Pete and Serafina raced into the Ant hill just in the nick of time as the Bird was unable to catch them as the three of them panted re catching their breath before turning to the blue ant. "Thanks for the help but amoung all the Chaos I don't think we got your name." Serafina questioned. "Name's Flik," The ant said with a little smile, "are you okay? I saw you three trying to escape that big bird in the grasslands." He questioned.

"Yeah we are fine thanks Fli-" Serafina shouted. "FLIK!" A female ant voice boomed though the arena causing Serafina Max and P.J to nearly jump out of their skin before suddenly a female aunt with a purple like body and crown on her head came storming into the room rather fumed at the moment. "Oh uh Princess Atta," Flik said while turning his head to the purple colored royal ant with a worried expression. He knew he was in trouble, "I have a very good reason why a beetle, an outside ant, and a moth are in our main anthill right now," He said nervously.

"Well it better be good bad enough we got strange bugs with symbols that resemble a heart with an x through them and now-" She started. "Whoa whoa whoa, time out princess." Serafina said holding her hands up. "Did you say, a heart with an x though them?" Serafina asked. "Uh yeah why?" She questioned as the group sighed. "Heartless..." They all said at the same time. "Oh Hopper and his men have those markings. So they're bad people to you too?" Flik asked. It seemed like Serafina and her friends had a problem with Hopper and his forces as well. "Kind of its more his forces we are worried about see Heartless are beings made from the Darkness in peoples Hearts at least from what I've gathered anyways I'm still new at facing these things I can't go into full detail but tell me this "Hopper" what exactally is he trying to acomplish?" Serafina asked. "He comes to our kingdom every month and forces us to give up our food. We need every seed, every crumb, to feed our people and while we outnumber Hopper and his Grasshopper forces we're not fighters. My mother the Queen and I won't risk our people getting killed battling him," Princess Atta explained.

"Not to mention the queen has been missing for a while." One of the other ants said. "So thats what must be attracting the Heartless, Hoppers Greed and Lust for Power...Typical tyrants..." Serafina growled shaking her head. "Easy Sera..." Max said as Serafina nodded. "I'm fine Max.." She muttered.

"Well you see Princess..." Serafina stated before suddenly her Keyblade manifested in her hands. "Guys back to the wall.." Serafina stated as our heroes put their backs against the wall of the hill. "Max...don't go too far but tell me if you can see any of those symbols?" Serafina muttered as Max nodded slowly looking out with his eye before zooming back in once he spotted it. "Oh yeah, The Heartless are here." Max confirmed. "Alright Ants you know the drill!" Came a voice from outside as the three of them looked at each other before heading outside the princess trying to argue only for Flik to hold his hand out. "Not going to say this again Ants!" The Grasshopper shouted. "YO! GRASSHOPPER!" Serafina shouted as he looked up only two see one of his men to fall and dissipated into Darkness. The slayer? An ant wielding some strange key. "You must of not gotten the memo you're not welcome here!" Serafina stated.

"What are you doing that's Hopper, the grasshopper Atta and I told you about," Flik whispered to Serafina before stepping away safely from the annoyed Hopper. "Great. One more ant that doesn't know it's place..." He grumbled, clearly making his presence as the leader of the group of large brown insects, "look I'm going to tell you what I told the rest the other ants in this colony. The ants pick the food, the grasshoppers eat the food, and seeing how we're in the middle of harvest time well...that's just how it's going to be," He said, staring down at Serafina now.

"I got a better idea.." Serafina said slicing her Keyblade before pointing it towards Hopper. "How about you leave and I wont have to put this Keyblade though another one of your soldiers." Serafina stated. Hopper wasn't going to let Serafina get out of line. He treated the uppity ant with a STIFF kick to the face. A sign that Hopper wasn't afraid to get dirty when it came to his bullying which led to his squad getting into the mix against Serafina and her team. "SERA!" P.J shouted as Serafina groaned slowly getting VERY slow like. "I see your like every other Tyrant thinking you can use your strength to bully everyone into submission you don't even realize what the hell you're doing by doing this do you?!" Serafina snapped. "What I am doing is keeping the natural order in place. The other ants in this colony understand how things are supposed to go. They pick the food, my people take what we want and they keep whatever we don't want. Plain and simple," Hopper said smugly, seeing nothing wrong with his oppression of the ant kingdom.

THATS NOT WHAT SHE'S TALKING ABOUT!" Max shouted before suddenly the group was surounded by some Insect looking Heartless. "Great as if we needed more problems..." P.J muttered. "Guys back into the hill NOW!" Flik shouted as the group nodded. "THUNDER!" P.J shotued slamming a bolt of lighting into the ground creating a dust like cloud as Hopper coughed. When the cloud disappeared the three were gone. Back inside the hill Serafina's Keyblade disapeared as the young woman growled. "Damn Hopper...we need to figure out a way to take him down." Serafina stated. "And find that damn Keyhole if its anything like last time if we dont find in this place is about to go poofy if we can't find it." Max stated. "I know Max! No need to put more pressure on me!" Serafina stated as Max sweat dropped. "Sorry..." He muttered.

"Anyways..." Serafina stated turning to Flik. "Listen, Flik was it? We are going to need to recruit some help Hopper is bound to have more heartless next time, is there anywhere where we can get some more bugs to help us out?" Serafina asked.

"Um yes. In fact there could be some warrior bugs in the city Flik answered eagerly. Having an idea in mind. "That might be our best bet...if Hopper Returns with more Heartless than before...I don't even wanna think about what could happen. Can you lead us there Flik?" Serafina questioned.

"Sure. Hoppers men should be gone by now too," Flik answered before leading them out of the main hill and back above ground. Next stop, the big city, Following Flik the group finally made it to the city, it was big that was for sure...or it could be it was big because they were small. "YOUR ALL FIRED!" Suddenly they heard as Serafina jumped nearly out of her skins. "Who or what was that?!" Serafina questioned. "It came from that circus over there," PJ pointed out, noticing the big top circus tent up ahead. Serafina blinked. "A Circus huh? Come on lets see what the comotion was all about." Serafina stated waving the others over to where P.J was talking about. They followed Serafina to the circus and stepped in effortlessly past the sleeping cockroach security guard just to see a ladybug, a moth, a praying mantis, a caterpillar, a stick bug, a black widow, and two pill bugs walking out, bags in their hands. They must've been the now former circus performers.

"Um..." Serafina questioned blinking in confusion. "Did we miss something?" Serafina questioned looking at the group that just walked out of where they had heard the loud voice. Then in the group of walking bugs a black widow with curly black hair turned around to look at Serafina with clear unhappiness in her face, "I'm sorry kid but the circus is closed." She stated. "AHH A BLACK WIDOW!" P.J shouted hidding behind Serafina as Serafina sighed. "P.J she hardly looks Dangerous." Serafina said rolling her eyes. "Tweet-tweet... Tweet-tweet... we fired..." the two twin pill bugs said with a sad sigh. Dim held his head down and let out a whimper in agreement, showing that the huge beetle was sad as well. "So yeah unless you got a gig for us, hopefully one where I ain't used as a prop, I don't think you can help us," the stick insect said

"So very sorry my dear." The praying mantis stated bowing in respect. "Actually we may have something for you...um Ms. Black Widow before I state my plan can you let my friend know you're not going to hurt him.." Serafina said as P.J was still shaking a little bit. "Oh don't worry. I have a strict no kids and no friends diet. I won't eat you," The multi-legged black spider smiled, "I'm Rosie by the way. That's Dim, Gypsy, Manny, Francis, Slim, Heimlich, and Tuck and Roll." She said. The two bugs started speaking some weird Giberish as Manny bowed in respect. "Honor is mine." He said as Serafina smiled. "Nice to meet you all I'm Serafina this here is P.J Max and Flik, now for what I need to ask you guys I have a question first. Did you guys see ANYTHING and I do mean anything around here with a strange symbol on their chest that resembled a heart with an x through it?" Serafina questioned trying to draw it in the air the best she could. I don't think so, and seen how we've drawn crowds of around 10 people for the last few weeks I think we'd know one of those guys if we saw them," Gypsy admitted with a bit of sadness in her voice. It was clear that business had been awful for the circus performers so far, before they were fired

Dim tilted his head in confusion at the ant while Slim spoke, "We're circus bugs don't know anything about fighting are you sure you can't find any other bugs for this?" He asked while the rest of his friends murmured among themselves, unsure of this. "I'm afraid not and we need help to take these heartless out Sure I can take them down with this." Serafina stated extending her hand out as the Keyblade Manifested in her hands. "But even the numbers game can get the better even me." She explained. The circus bugs stepped back in shock at the sight of the Keyblade. They've never seen a weapon like that before and it showed with their awestruck eyes, "What the...is that a giant key?" Rosie wondered. "A Key-Blade to be correct." Max stated. "I can stop the Heartless from swarming this city and the Ant Hill but I need all of your help." Serafina stated as the two twin bugs were muttering something in jiberish to each other.

"We don't know how to fight but...if all ants are as nice like you and if Hopper is as bad as you say we can at least try," Gypsy said, "I'm in." She stated. "Us in! Us in!" Tuck and Roll shouted. "As as am I can't let the my friends go alone." Manny said with a bow of respect.

The group smiled as alongside the Circus group they made their way back to the Ant Hill as the Serafina and co were closing their eyes as The Ant Kingdom was discussing what they were going to do before Max pulled on Serafina. "Huh what's up Max?" Serafina asked as Max pointed back up the best he could as Serafina looked to see a stream of Darkness coming from somewhere. "A stream of Darkness? Where the hell is that coming from?" Serafina questioned. "Serafina Over there!" P.J shouted pointing to the princess talking with the ring master. "You mean you're not warriors?" The Princess asked as the Flea laughed. "Warriors? These guys? As if! These guys are the lousiest circus bugs you've ever seen, and they're gonna make me rich!" He said as the stream began turning into a cloud. "Aww crap I really wish he had not said that.." Serafina stated as Her P.J and Max zoomed forward. "Everyone get back!" She shouted before out of the cloud a grasshopper with the Heartless Emblem on its chest along with some nasty looking teeth and an extra creature on its tail. "Ok eww you're an ugly bastard ain't ya?" Serafina asked as the creature let out a roar.

"And I thought Hopper was ugly!" PJ exclaimed while he drew his magic axe and looked at the large grasshopper, "we can forget about going to the ant colony until we beat that thing!" P.J stated., Serafina got in fighting stance as her Keyblade manifested. "Alright Ugly its show time! Flik all of you get ready to deal with hopper and his crew we will deal with ugly here!" Serafina shouted as she charged in towards the Grasshopper and sliced at the leg who let out a painful roar. "We got your back Sera!" Max called out while he flew into action quick and fast, kicking the grasshopper squarely it's head before darting away while with a quick swing of axe PJ casted a Blizzard spell at the huge grasshopper. "EAT THIS!" Max shouted flying up and smacking the Grasshoper in the face with his board as the creature let out a roar trying to slam down onto Max with his hand as Max zoomed out of the way. "Miss me ya big lu-" Max stated before the creatures other hand came up and swatted Max sending him flying into a wall on the Ant hill. "Lumox...ow..." Max muttered pulling himself off the wall and flew back into action.

"Cure!" PJ yelled with his beetle horn pointed right at Max who was then covered in green energy to restore his health. He wasn't about to let his friend get hurt and not heal him. "Thanks P.J." Max groaned shaking off the pain. "Be a little more careful Max!" Serafina called out before landing on the grasshopper's hand before sending herself flying towards his head and sliced at the creature who let out another roar. "Let's go! THUNDER!" PJ yelled before raising his horn high to rain down magic lightning at the monster grasshopper while Max got back into the fight Serafina grinned rubbing a finger under her nose. "Alright lets stop messing around and finish this thing off. P.J focus the magic on its head that seems to be its weak point Max same deal once we wear it down enough I'll get rid of it with the Keyblade." Serafina stated charging back in towards the beast. "SPIN BLADE!" Serafina shouted before gripping onto her Keyblade and began a few slashes, spinning slashes on the creature with her Keyblade multiple times causing the creature's roar to get louder with each strike as she landed on the ground the Ant's mouths almost dropped.

PJ followed Serafina's strategy and launched a Fire spell at the monster grasshopper's head, adding to the damage as it howled in pain "It hit! Finish it Max!" P.J shouted. "On it! Serafina you okay?!" Max called out. "Yeah I'm foine." She said collapsing backwards from the dizziness. "Haha regroup Serafina I got this!" Max shouted zooming in before literally WHACKING the creature across the face with his Skateboard as the creature fell backwards as the Darkness that created him slowly began to disapear before the creature itself went poof as Serafina slowly began recovering as she stood up before the Princess came over and gave some small slow claps. "Well Serafina, Max and P.J was it...guess I was wrong about you." She stated. "Whoa whoa whoa wait Royalty admitting they were wrong? Am I still Dizzy?" Serafina asked as Princess Atta rolled her eyes.

"Yep, but we won," Max smiled and laughed, carefully helping Serafina up to her feet while she slowly regained her senses. "Anyways you may be what we need to stop Hopper after all." Atta stated before turning to the Circus group. "What about you, are you all still interested in helping us?" She questioned. All of the Circus bugs had expressions of shock and awe of what just happened. Some fainted, others mouths were widened in disbelief, others were hiding in nearby grass and just now stepped out once the coast was clear. However the black widow spider Rosie was the first to speak, "We don't have much of a choice...but if you can teach us how to fight then yes. We'll all help." She said with a small smile.

Meanwhile back at Hopper's hideout the Grasshoppers were celebrating as Hopper was thinking to himself. "There was that one female ant that stood up to me though..." Hopper said as one of his buddies laughed. "Yeah but we can forget about her, it was just one ant." one said with a laugh. "Ooo one little bitty ant." Another said as the grasshoppers let out a laugh. Hopper started to laugh with them before suddenly his tone changed. "IMBECILES!" He snapped causing the grasshoppers to jump back. "That "One Ant" has an item we've never ever SEEN before that destroyed our new friends with one swing and you're underestimating her?!" Hopper snapped. "Allow me to remind you idiots about something..." Hopper said walking forward as a darkness aura surrounded him. "You let one Ant stand up to us than they ALL might stand up to us." He explained as Heartless began appearing around him. "Those Puny little ants outnumber us 100 to 1+ one magical ant and if they every figure that out there goes our way of life!" Hopper snapped his eyes flashing red. "Its not about food it's about keeping those ants in line that's why we're going back! It's time that new female ant learns her place." Hopper said with an angry growl.

While Flik and his freinds were taking care of the situation Serafina, Max and P.J were currently preparing themselves for the final battle with Hopper, if they could defeat hopper than maybe they could close off the Keyhole cause every bit of information in this world all pointed towards the darkness coming from Hopper, "AND THREE!" Serafina shouted slicing an a stick in half with the keyblade as Max blinked. "Hey guys do you hear that?" He questioned. "Yeah sounds like...Wings and they are getting closer." P.J stated. Those quick wingbeats were soon followed by the childlike voice of one Princess Dot. She was the younger sister of Princess Atta and second in line to the throne, "Serafina!" She called out in a panic Serafina quickly turned around and blinkked seeing the little one. "Wait your that little girl sister of the princess...um dot right?" P.J asked as Serafina nodded. "Hold on their little one now calm down take a few deep breaths and tell me whats wrong judging by your frantic behavior it has to be seriours." Serafina stated.

"Flik is in trouble. He went to fight with a few army ants and now it's just him and he's in BIG trouble. Hopper's attacking right now!" Dot said in a panic, "What?! Oh man if Hopper took down a few army ants that means hes not alone, Come on Guys!" Serafina shouted zooming off towards where Dot had come from. "Right behind you Serafina!" Max shouted as him and P.J followed suit. Meanwhile Dot quickly flew opposite of where Serafina's team was. She had a plan of her own in mind with some of the other kid ants like her to help save the day. While Dot was doing her thing Serafina raced into the frey to a beat up Flik. "HOPPER!" Serafina shouted as she sliced though one of the heartless. "Well, Well, Well just the Ant I've been waiting to see the one who DARED to opose me!" Hopper snapped. "And I see you brought your little bug and weird flying freinds with you as well." Hopper stated. "This is between you and Me Hopper and- da hell is that?" Serafina questioned as suddenly Hopper looked up to see what looked like a bird and let out a strange caw like sound as hopper ducked. "BIRD! ITS A BIRD!" Hopper screamed.

Then every bug on the ground looked up towards the sky and Hopper was right! There was a big red bird circling overhead, looking for a meal. When in reality it was piloted by Dot, some ants her age, as well as some circus bugs to scare off the grasshoppers and save Flik. "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder..." Serafina stated as the group jumped behind a tree but noticed something...this Bird wasn't even TRYING to go after the ants although the grasshoppers couldn't see it she could than Max, P.J and Serafina notitced they were using some berries to make it look like they were being attacked as she smirked. "Those sneaky little ants." She said with a chuckle. The fake bird swooped around, scaring grasshoppers and avoiding ants all the while. Dot and the others were giving Serafina all the time she needed to get things taken care of on the battlefield. "Okay I think I get it..." Serafina said to herself as Her, P.J and Max jumped in front of hopper. "Alright Hopper! THIS ENDS HERE!" Serafina shouted as she threw her arm out to the side as the Keyblade manifested and readied herself for battle.

 **INFORMATION**

 **Defeat Hopper, Dot and her friends will keep the grasshoppers off you with the fake bird.**

"This is your last chance Hopper! Leave these Ants in peace! I don't want to have to fight you!" Serafina shouted keeping her Keyblade in fighting stance not wanting to have to fight Hopper if she didn't have to. Hopper slowly walked out of the tall grass menacingly and looked down at Serafina, "This, this is your fault. You ruined the natural order of things. The ants pick the food, the grasshoppers eat the food, plain and simple," He said while stopping before he got into arm's reach of Serafina, "the ants aren't fighters even with their greater numbers. You made a stupid choice standing up to me!" He growled. "You call that Natrual Order?! More like your throwing your weight around like a damn bully!" Serafina snapped. "Forget it Serafina, This idiot aint worth talking sense into." Max stated. "I see...well if you really want to fight then little ant girl..." Hopper started before rearing back and throwing a hard kick at Serafina. He was going to show her that he was still superior to her.

"Serafina!" Max shouted as Serafina coughed slowly getting into her feet. "The Darkness is strong with him...we need to end this and find the keyhole and quickly guys!" Serafina shouted. "Right, the faster we beat him the faster we can find it!" Max said while now flying into battle Hopper while PJ stuck out his horn and was ready to cast spells. "EAT THIS HOPPER! FIRE!" Serafina shouted before launching a blast of fire magic right at the Grasshopper. "Aaaagh!" Hopper groaned in pain, stunned by the flame while Max hit him with a quick flurry of flying kicks

"Eat this Hooper!" Max shouted charging in before quickly being grabbed by the throat. "Uh-oh!" Max stated in a gulp as it was obviously hopper who grabbed him by the throat. Hopper then slammed the moth down onto the ground by the throat with force before jumping back into the tall grass. "MAX! CURE!" P.J shouted as he flung his Ax up in the air letting lose a wave of green energy curing his best friend. "THIS ENDS NOW HOPPER!" Serafina shouted as she slid underneath him taking him off his feet as she turned around knocking him further into the air with a few Arieal Slashes before pricing the center of him with the Keyblade as he coughed. "Gah..you think you've won but there is more going on here than you realize little girl..." Hopper coughed. Serafina quickly growled before throwing Hopper into the air only for the Grasshopper to get caught by a Bird who flew away with the evil one as the rain slowly began to stop.

Suddenly as the clouds cleared a Rainbow appeared over the Ant Hill as Serafina smiled before her Keyblade began to glow as she blinked before pointing it towards the Rainbow as a Keyhole shined brightly before the beam of the Keyblade shot out a locked the hole. "I guess your going to leave?" Flik asked as Serafina turned around. "Yeah..my friends weren't here." She explained with a sad smile. "Hey, I'm sure there out there ya just gotta keep looking." Flik said with a small smile as Dot came up and hugged Serafina's face. It was time for them to leave.


	6. Traverse Town Revisited

Traverse Town, A town Serafina had been to in the past but she was currently heading her for one reason, She needed a upgrade to their Gummi Ship to continue on their journey, "Hey, Cid!" Serafina racing up to an Area in the first district. "HEY! Well if it isn't my favorite little girl how ya been?" Cid question as Serafina laughed. "Pretty good listen." Serafina stated pulling out a Gumi from her pocket. "I found this during one of my world visits think ya can work with it?" She asked. "Hmmm..." Cid muttered looking over it. "YA know I think I may be able to but listen I spotted a red headed female earlier today." Cid stated. "Redhead- KIM!" Serafina shouted.

"Kim?" Max asked, struggling to remember just who that was along with his heavyset friend PJ who soon answered after a moment of thought, "Isn't she your friend from Middleton Sera?" He asked her. "Yeah, Come on guys she's gotta still be in Town!" Serafina shouted zooming off towards the second District with P,J right behind him, Max was slowly behind but deep down he was nervous that he could possibly see his father here. "Sora, this is the 3rd time we've had to go though the first District are you SURE you know where Riku is?" a strange duck asked in a groan along some weird dog that looked like Max a bit and a strange Spikey haired man that had been addressed as Sora. "I really thought I saw him..." Sora said with some disappointment in his voice, "Let's go to the second district and check that out." he stated.

It seemed that no matter how hard the trio tried they couldn't locate who they were looking for, however, that was before the third district Serafina was looking around trying to locate Kim not noticing a Heartless coming up behind her before they heard a Slash as she quickly turned around and spotted a familiar red head. "Ya know for a member of Team Possible, you think you'd watch your back more." The figure said with a grin. "KIM!" Serafina shouted more or less glomping her freind to the ground. "Wow you're Kim Possible. Sera's told us a lot about you," Max smiled, "name's Max by the way," he introduced with a friendly tone while PJ looked at Kim with a little blush on his face, "Uh yeah I'm JP I-I mean PJ" the axe-wielding young man said with a bashful grin upon seeing the red-haired girl.

Kim and Serafina slowly got up as Serafina grinned. "ehehe sorry about that Kim but yeah these are the gang thats been helping me out." Serafina said with a grin. "And guess what your pal here is the Keyblade Master." Max stated as Kim Smiled holding the Keyblade. "So this is the Keyblade?" She questioned as Serafina blinked. "What the?! How did you- oh right we've known each other so long you know where I move." She said with a laugh as Kim threw it back. "Take care Serafina." Kim stated as she jumped up and went through the door back to district one. "Soooo...Someone have a crush?" Max asked nudging P.J. "We can worry about that crush of P.J's latter max now that we know Kim is okay there is one last thing I wanna look into." Serafina stated. "Sure. What is it?" Kim asked while PJ quietly grumbled that he didn't have a crush on the Middleton native.

"It's something me Max and P.J have been hearing about that whole "Other" Keyblader thing." Serafina stated as Max's face went pale as P.J snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah you mean that Sora Kid right?" P.J asked. "Other Keyblader?" Kim asked, "and here I thought you were one of a kind," She joked. Though she really didn't know who Sora was."haha I wish come on guys." Serafina stated as the group entered the 2nd district. Once there though things got weird. "Uh Sera, Kim's gone." Max commented. "Huh?!" Serafina stated as they turned around and just like that as quick as they found Kim...they lost her. "Well at least shes okay thats what counts right?" Serafina asked. "Yep this is true your friend is okay and now we can focus on concerning the Keyblade." Max said with a grin. "Right come on guys!" Serafina shouted as the group took off and things looked to be going okay for them in Traverse town before SMACK! the trio ran into another trio as they both held the back of his head. "Ow..." Serafina groaned.

"Oh um...sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," Said the voice of the boy Serafina ran into. He looked like he was the same age as her and had brown spiky hair and light brown skin, a white jacket with parts of black and blue with similar color gloves that had yellow straps like his shoes, and a red jumpsuit with a blue sash and a silver crown necklace around his neck. Needless to say he wasn't a Traverse Town citizen as the fact that he wasn't seconded by a bipedal duck and dog on his left and right side wasn't proof enough.

"Nah it was my fault sorry haha." Serafina said slowly standing up from the fall as Max was more or less hiding behind her leg. "Sorry don't think I caught your name, mines Serafina." She said with a smile extending her hand out. Sora wasn't used to shaking the hands of strangers but this girl seemed alright to know. "I'm Sora," He stated. As the two shook hands Serafina looked at the dog creature. "Hey would you happen to be the one named Goofy?" She questioned tilting her head in confusion as Max still currently hiding behind Serafina best he could flinched. "Uh-hyuck yep that's me," Goofy answered her with a nod. "Please don't Sera, please don't, please don't" Max thought in fear that Serafina was going to introduce him to his dad who didn't even know he left Mickey's kingdom.

Serafina gave Max a look behind her as if saying "Trust me" on this particular moment. "Does this kid look familiar." Serafina asked as Maxed waved sheepishly. "Ehehe hey Dad.." He muttered. "Now before you get angry at him you might wanna hear him out first sir." Serafina stated trying to be the somewhat voice of reason. "M-Maxie?! What are you doin' here?!" Goofy asked in pure surprise. Last he saw his teenage son they were in Disney Castle, "I thought I told you to stay at Disney Castle where it was safe!" He declared. Goofy was showing his fatherly side, upset at Max only because he left one of the few truly safe planets in the galaxy.

"Mhmm, my home was swarmed by the Heartless and all I have from that moment is this Key, I was told about another Keyblade wielder so after my last world I paid Traverse Town a visit. I'm guessing that Other Keyblader is you?" Serafina asked with a smile. "Yep," Sora nodded before sticking his right hand out and his keyblade appearing in it, "here it is." He said as Serafina smiled. "Well Sora, looks like we might be re running into each other in the near future." Serafina said before smirked. "You know our destinies our linked that we have to Unlock." She said as Sora laughed. "Oh you did not go there!" Sora said with a laugh. However, unknown to Serafina Maleficent was up on the roof with Kim Possible looking down bellow at them. "See? Its just as I said Ms. Possible." She started as Kim was glaring down at the group. "While you and your friend Wade were toying away trying to find your love Ron, she simply Replaced you with some new freinds, Apparently she values them far more than her old freindship." She stated as Kim tightened her fists.

"You're better off without that wretched girl, she only held you down, Now think no more of her and come with me, Me and Riku will help you find what you're searching for." She said as Kim nodded before the two of them disappeared in a portal of darkness. "Kim?! Kim!" The voice of Wade shouted but his communicaton with her had been cut off. Back at the First District The group was heading off as Cid had made the adjustments to the gummi ship before suddenly a letter smacked Max in the face. "OW! Now who could've oh...oh crap..." Max muttered reading who it was from. Max quickly opened the letter and began to read it. "Dear Maxwell Goof, first off THE NEXT TIME YOU TAKE OFF WITHOUT TELLING ME WHERE YOUR GOING YOU ARE SO DEAD! Secondly, I got the information from Queen Minnie so you found someone holding a Key, she better not be prettier than me, Anyways I was just sending this to check in make sure your okay. Just come home in one piece okay? Sincerely yours. Roxanne" The letter read.

P.J simply grinned. "Someones in trouble." P.J sang. "OH PUT A SOCK IN IT PJ!" Max shouted. "Anyways guys lets get going we gotta find Ron now." Serafina stated as Max pulled out their new Galaxy map. "Monstroplis is our next stop Serafina." Max stated. "Alright lets go!" She shouted as the trio jumped into their Gummiship.


End file.
